Field
Integrated circuit structures particularly integrated circuit structures incorporating and implementing electrostatic discharge protection.
Description of Related Art
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection structures are included in an integrated circuit device to inhibit ESD damage during circuit production and handling as well as subsequent operation in the field. ESD structures are generally relatively area consuming and their size generally cannot be reduced in the manner that typical digital circuits have been reduced. Accordingly, ESD structures tend to increase die or chip area which can be relatively expensive for advanced silicon technology node.